


Навстречу судьбе

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он влюбился





	Навстречу судьбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95292) by [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran). 



Когда Гюнтеру исполнилось шестнадцать, он влюбился.  
Но все произошло не так, как, ему казалось, должно быть. Например, в мечтах он всегда влюблялся в реально существующую личность, а не в эфемерное видение. Он представлял, как встречает кого-то на балу или приеме, во множестве устраиваемых для него отцом, между ними мгновенно возникает какая-то связь, и эта связь потом медленно и сладко перетекает в любовь. Можно и не на балу, а, например, в библиотеке или в Академии, они случайно столкнулись бы друг с другом, а затем сошлись бы на почве общей любви к книгам.  
Никогда, даже в самых безумных мечтах, – а мечты у него бывали на редкость причудливыми – он не представлял, что влюбится во время церемонии совершеннолетия.  
Многие жаловались на невнятность видений, насылаемых Шин-О, но Гюнтер тогда подумал, что, наверное, все они были просто слишком глупы, чтобы их понять. Он во все глаза вглядывался в видение юноши, одетого во все черное, и позволил эмоциям захлестнуть себя с головой, потому что он понял, о чем его просят, и наконец-то осознал, что его предназначение в этом мире – вовсе не посвятить всего себя дипломатии. В его жизни будет нечто большее.

***

  
Когда ему исполнилось сто шестьдесят два года, Гюнтер впервые увидел Юури наяву.  
Он никогда не забывал свое видение, но за прошедшие годы воспоминание о нем немного потускнело, сгладилось, а некоторые детали позабылись. Например, как ярка его улыбка, и как темны его глаза. И как прекрасна его душа – хотя по видению этого он понять не мог.  
Когда ему было шестнадцать, Гюнтер увидел красоту своего будущего короля, но чистота его души затмевала любые внешние прелести.  
Иногда Гюнтер спрашивал себя, были ли чувства, испытанные им во время церемонии совершеннолетия, настоящими или только навеянными ему, – но никогда не мог этого решить. До прибытия Юури в Шин-Макоку Гюнтер, конечно, заводил легкие интрижки, потому что был хоть и романтиком, но все же в достаточной степени реалистом (по крайней мере, в том, что касалось его личной жизни). Тем не менее, как только эти отношения начинали перерастать в нечто большее, нечто постоянное, он немедля их разрывал – и продолжал цепляться за тот ошеломляющий шквал эмоций, что испытал давным-давно. Продолжал ждать того, кого, он был уверен, стоило ждать.  
И теперь, видя Юури, дотрагиваясь до него, удостоившись огромной чести находиться в его присутствии, Гюнтер со всей ясностью понимал, что каждый раз делал правильный выбор. Потому что не было никаких сомнений, что его любовь была легендарной историей любви.

***

  
В чем Гюнтер был по-настоящему хорош, так это в понимании окружающих. Он всегда с легкостью читал чужие сердца и умы и использовал свой талант, чтобы обеспечить себе нужное положение при дворе задолго до того, как его отец умер, оставив ему все дела.  
Так, например, он знал, что Шери будет слабым мао, часто подчиняясь давлению представителей аристократических родов, а не собственным инстинктам. Знал, что Гвендаль всегда и везде будет делать то, что считает лучшим для Шин-Макоку, даже если больше никто не поймет его решений или стоящих за ними причин. Что Вольфрам, в юности, возможно, слишком избалованный, рано или поздно вырастет в замечательного генерала. И с момента, как он увидел подъезжавшего к нему Конрада – с Юури, отчаянно цепляющимся за его спину, – Гюнтер знал, что Конрад влюбится в юного мао так же легко и быстро, как и он сам.  
Они никогда это не обсуждали, никогда не соперничали. Гюнтер понимал, что Конрад слишком его уважает, чтобы опуститься до подобного, а он, со своей стороны, уделял слишком много внимания своему бывшему ученику, чтобы подобное стало возможным. К тому же если и был кто-то, способный понять, что сердце не выбирает, так это именно Конрад.  
Еще Гюнтер отдавал себе отчет, что выбор в конце концов – за Юури, что он может никого из них не выбрать, и что они с Конрадом не станут любить его меньше, если это произойдет.

***

  
Когда ему исполнилось сто девяносто восемь, Гюнтер в полной мере осознал, что Шин-О намного коварнее и мудрее, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.  
Ни для кого не было секретом, что Шин-О манипулировал ими всеми даже из могилы. Они служили шахматными фигурами в его игре, и он расставлял их на наилучшие места. Это относилось и к Юури, который, войдя в полную силу, стал жестче – и гораздо умнее, он обычно понимал, что Шин-О замыслил, даже не спрашивая его лично. Иногда Юури даже соглашался с ним, позволяя управлять собой на благо королевства, но в остальное время он игнорировал приказы Истинного, настаивая на собственном выборе – и Шин-О знал, что Юури не будет исполнять каждый его каприз. Гюнтер всегда считал, что так и надо.  
На тридцать первый год правления Юури разразилась очередная война, хотя на этот раз мазоку напрямую в ней не участвовали. Хотя это не удержало мао от того, чтобы ворваться в самую гущу боя, организовать мирные переговоры и выступать парламентером между двумя человеческими странами. Шин-О предупреждал Юури, что лучше не вмешиваться, но был весьма недвусмысленно послан, и – редкий случай! – послушался.  
Когда пришло время, Гюнтер действовал бессознательно – и, наверное, это была самая большая манипуляция Шин-О. Но когда по телу мазоку прошло колющее ощущение, всегда сопровождавшее выплеск хорёку, и он увидел красную вспышку, вылетевшую из-за спин людей, то именно события его шестнадцатого дня рождения заставили Гюнтера метнуться к Юури и заслонить его собой. Конрад рванул следом, но на этот раз Гюнтер успел первым.  
Где-то внутри Гюнтер понимал, что ему должно быть больно – но испытывал лишь облегчение. Юури склонился над ним, его лицо было искажено отчаянием и гневом, и в мао бурлила в нем мощная марёку, прорывая ограничения, наложенные на этом месте хорёку. Тело его уже не слушалось, но Гюнтер все же собрал достаточно сил, нашел и сжал ладонь Юури, так сильно, как только мог. Гнев все еще пылал в мао, но теперь стал слабее, уходя, словно отлив, вместе с марёку, оставляя вместо себя глубокую печаль. Гюнтер улыбнулся и позволил вещам идти свои чередом.  
Потому что легендарные истории любви все же должны заканчиваться именно так.


End file.
